Talk:Emergency Medical Holographic program
Message in Bottle stated how many hours the EMH mark I was intended to b online. Could someone look in to it? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:57, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) :According to The Star Trek Encyclopedia: "The holographic doctor was ... not to be used for more than 1500 hours." This was stated in "The Swarm". I'll edit the page to reflect this info. -- Mjwilco 17:11, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Is that the same amount mentioned in Message in a Bottle? I'll take a look myself, if I have the episode somewhere. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 17:18, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) EMH of Enterprise Was he a Mark I? Or where they already relegated to plasma scraping duties by the time of the movie? If so, then he could be a later version. -- Harry 12:34, 12 Jan 2005 (CET) :Commander Beverly Crusher in Star Trek: First Contact activates Enterprise-E's EMH Mark I and gives it the command to to anticipate incoming Borg en route to Sickbay, and to provide a distraction so that she and other medical personnel can escape. This is the source of the "I'm a doctor, not a doorstop!" quote. :Incidently, should the quotes listed here be attributable only to all versions of the EMH, or should they be moved to ones known to be attributed to the Voyager EMH Mark I The Doctor, etc.? -- Deathlok007 16:32, 17 Feb 2005 (EST) :The Enterprise-E EMH was undoubtedly a mark one because that was the only version that resembled Zimmerman. EMH of Equinox The Equinox's EMH was not aboard the Equinox when it was destroyed but had transferred to Voyager at this point. Voyager's EMH deleted the Equinox doctor but it's far more likely his program was stored in some 24th century equivalent of a "recycle bin", which meant he could later be recovered. It says in the main article that Voyager was the first ship to have an EMH, yet as is shown in "Equinox" Parts I and II, the Equinox has an EMH. Since it is clear that the Nova class predates the Intrepid class (by the date of launch and the fact that the Nova doesn't use bio-neural gel packs), this part of the main article would appear to be incorrect. :The Equinox could have received the EMH as an upgrade after Voyager got theirs. "Relativity" states that Voyager was the first to receive one. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:56, 31 August 2006 (UTC) ::This explanation doesn't work. Voyager's first mission was to the Badlands to pursue the Maquis. The Equinox had already been transported away by the Caretaker array prior to the events in that episode. If Voyager was the first ship to have an EMH then how could the Equinox have an EMH prior to Voyager's maiden mission? -- :Yeah, it's messed up, unless there were two caretakers kidnapping ships like that (I joke, I know there weren't). It could be that Voyager had a long construction period or something, and that it still was the first to have one installed, early in construction. Then Equinox had one fitted, but before Voyager launched. It is a stretch, but the fact it that the canon statement from "Relativity" is that Voyager had the first EMH fitted to a starship. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:38, 31 August 2006 (UTC) =Slaves?= Given the sophistication of the EMH programming & their involuntary assignment to menial tasks, can it be said the Fed endorses slavery? Trekphiler 10:42, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Good question. It is silly to have th EMHs programmed to do that. Why couldn't the minners just program more simple minning holograms to do the dirty work, and have all the EMHs upgraded to Mark II the same way we would upgrade a software system on our computer. It just doesn't make sense what-so-ever in my opinion! They could have even deleted all of the old EMHs if upgrading them isn't possible. (But there were many changes and additions to The Doctors program so it seems possible). It makes no sense to use medical holograms to do physical labor, especially when proper holograms can be programmed easily. The EMHs seemed sad doing their new job, why would you assign holograms which were self aware and knowledge to do a job of a "slave"? This is a place where mindless, robotic, or simplistic holograms would be appropriate. :In defense... I will say it is an error on the part of the writers. Once you think about it, the whole idea seems completely stupid.--Benjrh 22:28, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Separate pages Does anyone else feel that the EMH from the Equinox and the Enterprise should get their own pages? Jaf 04:34, 14 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf